1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control device for a hybrid vehicle provided with a motor for drive, a capacitor, a motor for electric power generation, and an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
A hybrid vehicle provided with a motor for drive configured to generate power for traveling, a capacitor configured to supply stored electric power to the motor for drive, a motor for electric power generation configured to supply generated electric power to the motor for drive, and an internal combustion engine configured to output power causing the motor for electric power generation to generate electric power is well known. For example, an example of such a hybrid vehicle is a hybrid vehicle described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-218202 (JP 2014-218202 A). JP 2014-218202 A discloses a hybrid vehicle which is provided with a battery as a main power storage unit and a capacitor as an auxiliary power storage unit capable of supplying electric power to a motor for traveling and allows electric power to be supplied from the capacitor to the motor for traveling in consideration of fuel efficiency.